Draco's Repent
by MikaMayhem
Summary: Things turned out a little different than what Rowling wrote; Draco refused to kill Dumbledore right from the start. His family disowned him, and he no longer has to abide by the Malfoy rules. He is truly free... what choices will he make?
1. Outcasted

Draco Malfoy, the most evil of bullies to occupy Hogwarts, stood watching his reflection in his 10 foot mirror. Today he felt like a change. Today was his first day back at Hogwarts, for his 7th year, and he would look even more handsome than before. If that was even possible. So he pursed his lips and decided; what would he change in his appearance?

He glanced to the gel he kept on the side table. If there was one thing he gave muggles credit for, it was coming up with his favorite hair product. They were like house-elves to him; working-class creatures who live only to serve him. Or in this case, pretend they don't exist.

Glancing back to the mirror, Draco realized exactly what he was going to change this year. His hairstyle. Usually slicked back and suave, he was going to just let it hang down. He would go for a more relaxed look this year, since he needn't have to bother with keeping up with the family name anymore.

Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy throne and name, has been disowned. It was something that was never supposed to happen. Draco was supposed to become a Death Eater and carry on the family legacy by serving the Dark Lord. Only one problem with his initiation: he refused to kill Albus Dumbledore.

While Draco had never been particularly fond of the old coot, he was certainly not about to end his life. As far as he had heard, Dumbledore had done everything in his power to help his students. And, while he hated to admit it, the thought of killing someone brought bile to his throat.

As far as Draco was concerned, he didn't want to be the deciding agent on whether someone lived or died. So his father disowned him, and the Dark Lord overlooked him completely. He was lucky he wasn't killed, but the Dark Lord couldn't care less. Who he wanted dead was Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

Draco felt a lot of pain that his father disowned him, but he was quite relieved that he got to choose his future now. While today was also his last day in the Malfoy Manor, it was also the beginning of his new life. Because Draco could never come back to the place he called home.

While he was still brooding over his separation from his family, he also was celebrating his new found freedom. He didn't have to be a Death Eater anymore. Draco could be anything that he wished to be, like an Auror. So many possibilities opened up for him.

And more importantly, he didn't have to become forced into an arranged marriage. Draco Malfoy, the perfect heir to the Malfoy regime, was gay. An arranged marriage, with a female, made him ill to think about.

Draco took the trunk full of items he deemed he needed out of his room, and left the Manor. His father or mother didn't even come to see Draco off. He had expected as much, but it didn't hurt any less.

He apparated to the train station, making sure to appear in a spot where no one would notice him. Then, casually, he walked through the wall between gates nine and ten.

Platform 9 ¾ was just how he remembered it. And he had a brief brush of nostalgia over all the years that he came here with his 'friends' Crabbe and Goyle. Now, though, no one in his house will be likely to associate with him anymore. Almost all of the Slytherin's follow the Dark Lord.

Through the crowd, Draco couldn't help but spot a familiar mop of hair. Harry Potter had never had tidy hair since the first time he had seen him. It was black and shiny, but no matter how hard Harry tried, Draco knew that it would never be neat.

Harry seemed to sense Draco's stare and turned, his striking green eyes locking with Draco's grey ones. Surprisingly, since Draco didn't glare first, Harry didn't glare either. He just stared at him curiously, with his enchanting green eyes. Much to Draco's chagrin, he felt his heart rate speed up.

Draco would never admit it, but secretly he had always been attracted to Harry Potter. Most of all, his striking green eyes which Draco had heard came from his mother. But more than anything he was attracted to that constant pulse of power the other boy gave off. It was like he was an entire entity all on his own. He was more than human; he was a powerful wizard beyond anything Draco could imagine.

That was the sole reason that he did not want Harry Potter to die. This year, instead of constantly antagonizing him like his father so enjoyed, Draco was going to offer his protection to Harry Potter. He was not nearly as good of a wizard as Harry was, but one more wand on his side was that much of a better chance of winning.

Draco suddenly realized that he was spacing out as he looked around him. It was almost 11 o' clock. Most of the students had filed into the train. Only a few stragglers were left. Harry Potter being among them.

Harry looked away from Draco suddenly and looked around him. He noticed the sparsely scattered students as well. Draco couldn't understand why Granger and Weasley weren't with him, but he couldn't afford to think about it right now when he was on the brink of missing the Hogwarts Express.

Draco lifted his heavy suitcase onto the train. As he passed by all the compartments, he realized he had waited too long to board the train. Most of the compartments were either completely filled, or filled with first year students. While Draco had turned over a new leaf, he wasn't about to sit in a closed space with a bunch of 11-year-olds. There was only so much his poor teenage mind could take.

Finally he came to a partially empty compartment with someone over 15 years old… but who was in the compartment shocked him a bit.

It was Harry Potter, sitting by himself. Draco was shocked that his minions weren't with him. He was also shocked that the only person in the compartment was Harry, considering the capacity of the others.

Having no other choice, Draco cleared his throat. "Potter." He said with a sneer, not able to break his old habits well.

Harry jumped and swiveled his head towards Draco. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry mumbled, almost in a tired way; as if he was too tired to truly deal with a fight.

"Uh. I was wondering if I could share a compartment with you. The rest are full… or filled with first years."

Harry seemed shocked at Draco's civil tone, and after a moment of surprised thought, he nodded. Draco filed in, put his luggage into the luggage rack, and then sat across from Harry.

Harry didn't seem to want to start anything, or deal with bickering, so he went back to gazing out the window. Draco could feel the train move, and realized they departed.

"Um. Where is Granger and Weasley?" Draco asked, curious. Harry tensed up for a minute, before forcibly relaxing and replying.

"They had got together at the end of last year. They hadn't seen each other all summer, so I didn't want to ruin their reunion by being a third wheel."

Draco mulled this over in his brain. "Well, it makes sense that the muggle-loving Weasley and the muggle-born Granger would end up together. I'm not very shocked."

"Don't you mean, _mudblood_?" Harry drawled in a dry, and rather bitter, tone. Draco flinched on the inside at the word.

"I don't say those types of things anymore…" Draco informed him under his breath.

"And why not, Malfoy? Are you trying to tell me that the Malfoy we all know and loathe has decided he is not all mighty?" The sarcasm in Harry's voice was thick and made the air in the small space seem heavy.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that, Potter." Malfoy finally answered, gently. "I'm not considered a Malfoy anymore."

Harry's jaw dropped as he looked to Draco. "What?"

"You heard me the first time. I have been disowned."

"But…" Harry seemed at a loss for words. "Why?"

"Because I refused to kill Dumbledore." Draco looked out the window.

"You were asked to kill Professor Dumbledore?" Harry choked out, still in shock.

"Yes. And when I refused, my father put me in the dungeons for disgracing the family. He kept me there for three days, and I was whipped frequently. When I saw my own blood, and having all that time to contemplate it, I realized that my blood is not special. It looks the same as any old muggle or muggle-born or pure-blood. I was raised to believe that I was high-class because I was a pure-blood, when really my blood is just as filthy as everyone else's." Draco's grey eyes almost seemed to flatten out and dull with the memory.

"So. There is some good in you after all." Harry realized.

"I suppose so. I didn't know it was there either. But I was taught to respect those with power, the Dark Lord primarily. So when I thought of killing either you or the old man, I couldn't. Because I respect you too much." Draco's face screwed up. "I guess that's the best explanation. I sound like a bumbling moron, don't I?"

"Not at all." Harry assured him, with a dazzling smile that did funny things to Draco's heart.

"Anyways, I wanted to offer my hand again. Like the first time we met, remember? But this time, I want to offer it in protection and not friendship."

Harry's eyebrows almost seemed to shoot up into his hairline. "Why?"

"There's that bloody question again. Like I said before, it's because I respect you. And now that I am not under the bindings of being a Malfoy, I want to do the right thing for once in my life." Draco gritted his teeth. "But I suppose after all this time you would be a fool to trust me."

"You are right. I would be a fool to trust you. So let's say I'm half-fool and you are half-trusted. That way I can work on becoming a complete fool, and you can work on becoming completely trusted. It sounds like a fair trade to me." Harry's intoxicating green eyes focused on Draco and he hitched his breath under their intensity.

"So if I can't call you Malfoy, what can I call you?" Harry asked, his eyes searching.

"Draco will work just fine, Potter."

"Well if I have to stop calling you Malfoy, you have to stop calling me Potter. Getting called by Potter by Snape is already annoying enough."

"So, Harry then?"

"Sure." Harry looked out the window again, alleviating Draco from the nervousness caused by his stare. "So what will you do now, if you are disowned?"

"Well… I don't really own much of my own stuff anymore. So I have to start from scratch. I have a bit of personal money saved up that'll last me for a while, but really as soon as I move out from Hogwarts I'm on my own. I have to find my own place and a job, because I can never move back to Malfoy Manor." Draco's voice was saturated with worry and anxiety.

"That sounds tough. I have to do the same though, but my parents left me enough galleons to last me until I die." Harry gave Draco a sympathetic look.

"Well, it's not all bad really. Now I get to choose my career path, unlike before. Before I was destined to only be a Death Eater, working for the Dark Lord until I died. Now I can be whatever I want to be. And now I don't have to marry a girl I barely know. That'll be nice. I don't want to get married. Ever." Draco laughed nervously. He hated pity, so he wanted Harry to stop pitying him.

"Why don't you want to get married?" Harry ventured, his green eyes now locked on Draco with curiousity.

Draco felt a furious blush creep across his cheeks. He could tell Potter everything else, but he couldn't possibly tell him he was gay. Draco would lose any ground he gained with Harry just now. He had enough experience with others to know that as soon as the secret is out, the other person starts acting oddly.

And more than anything, Draco refused to admit that he was attracted to Harry Potter.

"Mal… Draco?" Harry asked, obviously concerned by the amount of time it was taking him to speak.

"Oh. I uh… don't believe in marriage." Draco finally got out. It was the best excuse he could think of.

"Well… why not?" Harry ventured.

"Um. I think that marriage is something society created so that people could somehow prove their undying love for each other. I feel that if you love someone, your actions alone with prove you will do right by them, not some ceremony and certificate." Draco wasn't really lying. He did think all of those things.

"So, you are a romantic deep down, huh Draco?" Harry had a grin on his face and it made Draco's blush somehow deepen. But then Harry became serious. "But I do agree with you. Marriage isn't offered equally to everyone. I think that if you love someone you should be able to tie yourself to them if you wish to. If they allow gay marriage, I may decide to get married."

"Potter… I mean Harry… are you _gay_?" Draco asked, soaking in the implications of what Harry just said. Harry's eyes widened and he turned his head to the side, as if hiding his expression.

After a long pause, he nodded. "You were the last person I wanted to find out, but I don't want to lie about something so important to me."

An awkward silence filled the compartment. Draco tried to process the information he had been given. Harry Potter, whom he had been attracted to, is also gay. Maybe there was a chance that things could turn in a different direction than Draco once thought. That is, if they can find it within themselves to get along.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a groan from Harry. "You aren't going to start acting all weird on me now, are you? I knew I shouldn't have owned up to it. I didn't want everyone to know, especially not Ron and Hermione, but now I guess it's too late. Now you probably think I'm a freak… well more a freak than before."

"No." Draco cleared his throat. "I don't think you are a freak at all. I have to apologize, because I have lied to you during our conversation. The reason I don't want to get married is that I am also gay."

Harry's shoulders seemed to relax, and then his stunning eyes searched Draco with a new type of interest, and it made him shudder. "Well, why didn't you just say so before?"

"Because every time I have admitted my… sexual preferences… things get all weird. So I didn't want that to happen again. You forget, a common trait of a Slytherin is self-preservation, so I will do the thing I feel will do right by me the most. I'm no Gryffindor, so I'm not too brave."

Harry seemed thoughtful. "When did you first realize… you know… that you were gay?"

Now _that_ was a question that Draco really didn't want to answer. But alas, they were already too far into the secret sharing to go back now. He cleared his throat awkwardly before he began. "Well, I never had much of an interest in girls. I just thought that I was a late bloomer. But then, I found myself attracted to males when I reached Hogwarts. By my third year, I was actively following my attractions."

Feeling proud that he had successfully avoided what he didn't want to tell Harry, he smiled. "What about you?"

"When I fell in love with Cedric Diggory." Draco swallowed his spit wrong in surprise and started coughing. Harry looked out the window. "He's dead now."

"God, I'm so sorry, Harry. That's terrible." Draco has stopped coughing, and was looking at Harry sympathetically.

"I didn't tell you that so you could pity me, Draco." Harry gave him a soft smile and locked onto Draco's face with his enchanting green eyes. Draco thought that his heart skipped a beat. "It's nice, though, to meet someone else like me. To be able to talk to someone else who understands."

"Yeah…" Draco kept his eyes locked with Harry's, then let his eyes drift down the bridge of his nose and settle on his lips. They looked so soft. And so pink. And so… kissable. So he asked the first question that came to mind, to continue the conversation. "So. Harry. Have you ever been kissed?"

As is knowing where Draco was looking, Harry's lips parted ever so slightly, sending a pang of desire through Draco. "Yes. But I don't count it. It was by a girl and it wasn't enjoyable."

"So never by a guy?" Draco continued. Nervous, Harry swiped his tongue along his bottom lip. Draco nearly moaned. Why, of all people, did he have to want Harry Potter?

"No. You?"

"I've never been kissed. There aren't very many willing gay participants at Hogwarts." Draco was entranced by Harry. Right now, more than the Dark Lord had ever been, Harry was his master. And he would do anything that Harry asked him to.

"Want to try?" Harry propositioned, on a whisper. The words barely processed, making Draco's heart thud.

Before he could respond, Harry had stood up and walked over to him. He sat lightly on Draco's lap, and Draco was shocked that he was so light. So fragile. Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's hair, and it was all Draco had just to stifle a moan.

"I like your new hairstyle. It looks so soft… and it makes me want to thread my fingers through it."

Draco noted to himself to keep his hair like that. Gently, Harry tugged on his hair. Draco tilted his head back instinctually, but nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

Harry pressed his lips to Draco's gently. Draco sucked in a breath from the soft warmth of Harry's lips on his own. Then Harry moved his lips, capturing Draco's bottom lip in his own and sucking on it lightly before releasing it. This time Draco couldn't stifle the moan of pleasure that came from his throat. This seemed to spur Harry on and he kissed Draco more urgently.

Although Draco had never been kissed before, his instinct more than told him what to do. He moved his lips against Harry's, stroking them, sucking them, and nipping them. The sensation of Harry was almost too much for the sensitive skin of his lips to endure, and he held his breath with the pleasure.

The world around Draco and Harry seemed to disappear, and Draco only felt Harry. Only smelled Harry. Only tasted Harry on his lips. He could keep going forever, never stopping, the sensation was so good.

And then Harry's tongue slid across the seam of Draco's lips. Draco gasped at the feel of the wet, soft tip gently brushing his sensitized lips. Harry used the gap caused by the gasp to plunge his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco moaned again, especially as Harry pulled on his hair to tilt his head back better.

The feel of Harry's tongue on his own was like an explosion and –

A knock sounded on the compartment door. They bolted apart, Draco gasping for air. "Candy Trolley!"

Harry cursed under his breath, got up from Draco, pulled his robes around his middle as if to hide something, and walked to the door. Draco barely had enough sense in him to sit up and straighten his own robes. Harry's hair always looked messy, but Draco knew that his was messy too. If Harry and him weren't both male, someone probably would have guessed what they were doing.

"I would like a pack of Drooble's Best… a bottle of pumpkin juice… a couple of blood pops, and a chocolate frog. Anything for you, Draco?"

Shocked to be addressed, Draco looked to Harry and nodded. "Uh… yeah. Just get me a chocolate frog, a bag of Bertie Bott's and a pumpkin juice." Draco reached into his pocket for money, but before he could get it out, Harry had paid the woman and was closing the door, treats in hand.

"You didn't have to pay for me, Harry. I have plenty of money." Draco frowned and considered paying Harry back. Harry, obviously sensing his thoughts, shook his head at Draco.

"Consider it a gift for entertaining me this train ride. And uh… letting me snog you." Harry handed Draco his sweets and juice before sitting down. "I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't be sorry…" Draco whispered.

"What?" Harry frowned. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, don't be sorry." A blush crept over Draco's cheeks. "I enjoyed it. So don't be sorry."

Harry grinned. "Then I'm not. Let's do it again sometime."

An awkward silence filled the car as Draco studied Harry, and Harry studied the scenery. Draco found that his heart rate increased as he looked at the other boy.

It seemed to Draco that he made a right proper mess of things. He offered his protection to Harry, but gave him his lips instead. It seemed like a bit of an unprofessional start to their new relationship.

"Uh… we won't… mention what happened to anyone, right?" Draco inquired.

"Why? Are you ashamed that you snogged me?" Harry's voice became dark, and it was apparent to Draco that he still didn't trust his change in behavior. If Draco were in Harry's position, he wouldn't be so trusting either.

"No. It's not that. It's just… well I think this year I'll already have a hard enough time getting along with my house-mates. They are liable to try to kill me for refusing the Dark Lord's request. I can only imagine what they would do if they found out I am gay… and worse, that I snogged the Dark Lord's greatest enemy."

"Understandable. I don't really want Ron and Hermione finding out yet either. So…" Harry made a motion of zipping his lips closed. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Thanks, Harry." Draco smiled softly.

It was a long train ride and Draco nodded off, and he wasn't sure for how long, until Harry's voice woke him up.

"Heads up, Draco. We are almost to Hogwarts. It seems the trolley lady hit us last." Harry shoved his juice and treats into his bag for later.

Draco nodded in acknowledgement and straightened his tie, then put his treats in his bag like Harry did. He felt the train slow and heard the brakes squeal as they neared the station.

"It's evening already, eh?" Draco spared a glance out the window and the sky was indeed darkened. "It didn't seem like that long of a train ride."

"You were sleeping." Harry said in an amused voice as he stood up and held out his hand. "Until later then, mate?"

Draco took his hand and shook it. "Until later."

"I always knew you would have a firm grip." Harry smiled wryly, before grabbing his trunk and opening the compartment door.

Much to both of their surprise, both Hermione and Ron were standing outside the compartment door, obviously looking for something. When the door opened, they swiveled their heads and stared straight at Harry. It would take a fool not to notice that they were holding hands.

"Harry! There you are! We were scared that perhaps you missed the train!" Hermione released Ron and gave Harry a huge hug.

"No. I'm right here, Hermione." Harry hugged her back. Draco felt a bit awkward intruding on their reunion and hung back in the compartment, hoping for them to leave.

Ron wasn't going to be fooled, though. He looked straight across Harry and Hermione and locked his eyes on Draco. A furious scowl lit his features and he turned on Harry.

"What's _he_ doing here, Harry? Don't tell me you actually shared a compartment with him!" Ron sounded positively scandalized by the thought.

"Well, he needed a place to sit and as long as he didn't start anything with me I didn't see a problem with it." Hermione had released Harry and was now staring openmouthed at Draco. Draco shifted on his feet nervously.

"And you just let him sit with you?" Hermione said, appalled.

"Well, I didn't see a reason why not." Harry seemed to be getting defensive.

"Harry, if you were seen conversing with a Slytherin, the _worst_ of the Slytherins, to be precise, your motives would be questioned by all the Gryffindors!" Ron acted as if it were going to become a huge issue. If he really knew what just happened, he would freak out more.

"Ron! Hermione!" They both quieted at Harry's booming voice. "I chose to sit with Draco and that's just it! Nothing happened, and we even agreed to let bygones be bygones. I'll explain it all to you later, but at least let us clear the way! We are congesting the walkway!" Ron and Hermione grew silent for a while, and nodded.

As soon as they started walking, Draco heard Ron say, "And since when do you call him Draco, not Malfoy?"

Draco could already tell that this year was going to be very, very long.


	2. Third Wheel

Harry couldn't believe what had just happened on the train. He had done something that he had been longing to do since his fourth year; he kissed Draco Malfoy.

Harry knew that the Malfoy clan were all followers of the Dark Lord, and that he shouldn't trust him. But Draco seemed so different. So… free. Like everything he said was true. He refused the Dark Lord. His father disowned him. He was _gay_.

When Harry heard that, he just had to sample a taste. The one person in Hogwarts he's desired more than Cedric Diggory was also gay. And so, even though he had absolutely no reason to trust Draco, he found that he really wanted to. If Draco had turned over a new leaf, then perhaps Harry and Draco would have a chance at forming something that goes beyond friendship. Something that is normally taboo, even in the wizarding world.

Thinking back to their encounter on the train, Harry could almost feel those silky platinum blonde strands sift through his fingers. And, unlike the normal demeanor of Draco Malfoy, his lips were warm and soft. Harry cursed in his mind, because he wanted to snog Draco again.

Unfortunately, Slytherins were not supposed to become friendly with Gryffindors.

As they loaded themselves onto the carriages that 'pulled themselves', Ron spoke up.

"We are alone now, Harry. I think it's only fair if you tell us what that was all about."

"Ron… Hermione… even if you heard what I had to say, you wouldn't believe me." Harry stared off into the forest that he had ventured into so many times before.

"Harry!" Hermione protested. "You said you'd explain to us later! Well now _is_ later and I demand an explanation! Why were you sitting with our worst enemy?"

Harry sighed and looked up towards the sky in a 'give me strength' gesture, before talking. "Our worst enemy is Voldemort, remember?"

"Yes. But that isn't what we are talking about. We are talking about Malfoy."

"_Draco_ and I made peace. We are putting the past behind us and working towards maybe someday being friends." Harry was trying to find a good way to break the news to them without causing problems, but he knew as soon as the words came out of his mouth he knew he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"You did _what?_" Ron cried. "Harry, do I need to remind you what that guy has done to us over the years? He is the worst of the worst! How could you ever make peace with that bloke?"

"Ron, hush up for a moment and let me explain." When Harry was convinced that Ron was going to stay silent, he continued. "I have always been a good judge of character, you guys know that, and I sensed something was different about Draco. From what he told me, and it seemed to be the truth, he was disowned by his family when he refused to kill Professor Dumbledore for Voldemort. Now that he is free from the responsibilities of being the Malfoy heir, he wants to lend his wand onto our side of the war."

"He told you this, and you believed him?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Harry," Hermione said calmly, though Harry could tell her mind was working furiously, "assuming what he says is true, why didn't he kill Professor Dumbledore? I thought he hated him!"

"I asked him the same thing." Harry admitted. "He said that he was taught to respect those more powerful than him, namely the Dark Lord. While he was never fond of either me or Professor Dumbledore, he respects us because we are powerful wizards. So, out of respect, he can't kill us."

"Then why would he lend his wand to us? I mean, if he respects the Dark Lord and what you said was true, then surely he can't go up against him either?"

"He said that he wants to do the right thing for once." Harry answered.

Ron spoke up. "But Harry! This is _Malfoy_ we are talking about! I have a hard time believing that someone that rotten would change completely over a few months!"

"Please, Ron. You weren't there. There was something very sincere in his eyes. Something not _Malfoy_, but more like… _Draco._" Harry knew that he wasn't explaining it right, but he couldn't think of a good way to explain it.

"What is this rubbish? Draco is Malfoy! His name is Draco Malfoy! How can Malfoy and Draco be two different people?"

Harry sighed. "Do you two trust me?"

"Yes." They broth replied simultaneously.

"Well then, you'll have to trust me when I say that I believe he's changed for the better. He knows it'll take a while for us to trust him, but do me a favor and just trust my judgment? All I ask is that you give him a chance." A year ago, Harry never would have been saying these words. But with age comes wisdom, and it's impossible not to grow up after all he's been through.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks, then nodded at Harry. "Alright." Hermione said. "We will give him a chance for you, but we don't have to like it."

Having his friends reluctant approval, Harry looked out the window at the dark trees speeding by. Neither Ron nor Hermione said another word throughout the carriage ride, just held hands in silent understanding. It made Harry feel lonely; his two dearest friends had bonded together and somehow left him out of the loop. He wished for a companion of his own, but knew it would be hard to do with his preferences.

They pulled up to Hogwarts and Harry got out, pulling his trunk with him. Without much thought he walked ahead, not even waiting for Ron and Hermione to follow. What he had said to Draco was true; he felt like a third wheel around them. More importantly, he also felt like he lost them. They grew closer together, and Harry grew distanced.

He took his usual seat at the Gryffindor table after he dropped off his stuff to be carried to his dormitory. He was one of the first to sit, as everyone else was chatting to friends. He looked down at the empty plate in front of him. His last year at Hogwarts, and he wasn't as sad as he should be. He felt like an outcast.

Almost as if by instinct, he looked up and across the Hall to the Slytherin table. There Draco sat, all alone like he was. His semi-long platinum blonde hair covered his eyes slightly, but they still found Harry's and locked there. Understanding and desire sparked between them. Harry knew that if they were brave enough, they would both sit together. If they weren't in rival houses. If they weren't known as sworn enemies through the school.

Diverting his eyes, Harry looked back down at his blank plate. He realized that the stark, eggshell colored emptiness represented his life.


	3. Our Place

Draco heaved a huge sigh and stared across the hall at the Griffindor table. Harry sat there, looking down at his plate, while his friends chattered away. Harry didn't even attempt to strike up conversation with any of his house mates. Draco wished he could have the chance, but currently every one of the members in his house were attempting to keep at least a seats distance from him.

A fool could notice that they were talking about him. They would glance his way every so often to giggle to their friends or glare. It was pretty obvious that everyone knew of his disownment. And they also made it pretty obvious that they weren't going to forgive his betrayal of the dark lord.

The chair next to him suddenly scooted out, and the motion shocked Draco. He noticeably jumped and leaned away a bit nervously as Crabbe took a seat next to him. Draco eyed him wearily, unsure as to what he would do. Would he try to poison him? Openly attack him? Or just sit there and purposefully intimidate him?

But the most unexpected of things happened. Crabbe turned to him and then smiled his big, dumb, endearing smile.

"Hello, Draco." He said, as if nothing happened at all. Draco blinked at him in awe. Perhaps he hadn't heard what happened yet?

"Uh… hello, Crabbe." He finally sputtered out, still weary.

"So, guess what? My grandmum made a really good custard the other day and…."

"Wait." Draco interrupted with disbelief. "Why are you talking to me?"

"What are you talking about, Draco? You have been my best friend for years." Crabbe tilted his head at him in that dumb way, like he did way too often.

"I mean, your dad is a Deatheater too, right? Surely you know what happened." Draco's heart was thudding in his chest. Maybe this was just a ploy to get close to him.

"I know what happened. And I think it's really cool that you did what you did. Not all of us Slytherins want to follow in our Dad and Mum's footsteps. I have seen how scared my Dad is all the time. I don't want to live my life not knowing if the Dark Lord will kill me tomorrow or not…"

"Crabbe…" Draco started to question if Crabbe was lying to trick him, paranoid thing he is, but knew better. Whenever Crabbe lied, he always blinked a lot. Crabbe's eyes at the moment were the most earnest he had ever seen them. Draco grinned and clapped his friend on the back.

"Thanks, mate. Now what was that about your grandmum's custard?" Crabbe smiled with glee at the confirmation that Draco was actually listening to him and started rambling on about how delicious it was and how he got in trouble for eating it before supper. Draco wasn't really interested in food at the moment, neither hearing about it nor eating it, so he only partially listened and inserted some vague commentary at the appropriate spots.

He looked down to his empty plate and saw his dulled reflection. Blonde strips of hair fell into his face and covered up his bored grey eyes. Hogwarts used to be so fun. He could come here and be the top of the house. He could befriend whomever he wished, and make those who didn't worship him miserable.

But then he had a wake up call, garnished with the sound of a cracking whip.

Finally Dumbledore went up to the podium to speak about the coming year. His deep booming voice quieted all the students, even the Slytherins. They looked up to him with respect and adoration. He was the person they all looked to in times of hardship. He was the protector of them all. Voldemort wants to crush that column of strength.

As if sensing his thoughts, Dumbledore's eyes met Draco's and he winked. Shock rippled through him as he looked at the old man. Maybe he KNEW. As his speech went on, Draco started to get fidgety. Sitting at the end of a table full of people that hate you with the world's most powerful wizard watching you can get unnerving.

By the time Dumbledore finished, Draco felt as if he wanted to crawl out of his skin. Jumping up and mumbling that he needed to go to the washroom, he left before the hat sorted the first new comer. The halls were empty and Draco hoped that if he got to the dorms first maybe someone wouldn't be waiting to jump him in the common room. Maybe.

He was paying so much attention to his fearful thoughts that he didn't even bother with where he was going. Who was he going to meet in the halls anyways? Everyone was enjoying the feast and festivities.

Unexpectedly he crashed head on into someone. The impact made them both fly back and hit the stone floor. Draco started to get a little angry, sure he wasn't watching where he was going, but the other person obviously wasn't either.

"Watch where you are going you…" He began but his tongue stilled as soon as he saw who he trampled.

Harry Potter was sprawled disheveled on the floor nearby, his glasses crooked on his nose and the collar of his robe falling off one shoulder. He opened his mouth to snap back, but also was silenced by the coincidence.

Normally, in a situation like this, they would both argue and start yelling at each other. Then, deciding the other should die, they would draw their wands and duel. But it was not so anymore. Because of their new found peace, they were unsure of how to act. Instead an awkward silence hung in the hair, heavy as lead.

Finally, Harry stood up and brushed the dirt off his slacks. He held his hand out to Draco, an offer of help. Unsure, Draco hesitated before clasping the hand and allowing Harry to pull him to a standing position.

Harry patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry about that, mate. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Draco's heart kicked into gear, thudding against his chest with impressive force. The warmth of Harry's hand on his was stifling. Draco could almost feel that heat coursing through him, straight to his cheeks. Well aware that blushes stood out on his skin, he turned his face from Harry and attempted to adjust his collar so that it would hide his face.

"It was my fault too…" He grumbled, trying his hand at being civil for once.

Harry blinked, possibly surprised by his response. Draco couldn't help but wonder how much Harry truthfully expected from him. If he had to guess, it wasn't much. Harry isn't the type to trust easily, and he is probably holding out to see if Draco would change back to his old self.

"So," Harry began, his voice a bit throaty, "you left early too?"

"Yeah…" Draco replied, "I am awfully tired from the trip. I should probably retire if you'll exc…"

"Rubbish." Harry interrupted.

"Pardon?"

"Rubbish." He repeated. "You slept through the ride."

That gave Draco pause. He wasn't tired, it was true. He did sleep through the ride. Harry called his bluff and then some.

"Yes, well I'm still tired…" he tried, attempting to sidestep him. Harry cut him off.

"You don't look very tired to me." He countered, slowly stalking up to Draco as if he were a predator. Draco, slightly intimidated, started backing up until he hit the stone wall.

"I-I am. I need my beauty sleep you know. Y-you can't stay as glorious as me without some good rest…" Draco was definitely grasping at straws now, but he didn't want Harry to see his face. Then he would know how vulnerable he truly was around the spectacled boy.

"You can't fool me, Draco." Harry's voice rumbled and he slowly brought his hand up to brush the hood of Draco's robes from his face. "I can see how nervous you are."

"Why would I be nervous about a Griffindor like you, Potter? I am a Slytherin and…" Draco trailed off, realizing that the deepening red in his face ruined any objection he made.

"Harry." He corrected, pressing his hands to either side of Draco to cage him in.

Before Draco could respond, or squeak with nervousness, the wall groaned. Before either of them could escape it started to fold in upon itself, the stone slabs of the structure shifting aside to make a giant arched door way. With their support gone, the both of them fell through the wall. As soon as they passed, the wall reformed itself.

"Oh Merlin…" Draco whispered, looking around him. The surrounding weren't too shabby. There was a nice sofa in the middle of the room that was placed in front of a warm fire place. A rug adorned the room, as well as banners with all the house emblems on them.

Panic settled in as Draco realized what had just happened. He looked to Harry for help, but Harry just seemed excited by the prospect. Was he mad? Did he not see the danger? What if they were trapped in here? How did they get out? How did they even get in?

Just like that, Harry got up and began to inspect the wall, pounding on certain bricks and rubbing his chin in thought here and there. Draco watched him silently, fearing that it was all in vain. They were going to be stuck there.

As Draco's pessimistic personality kicked in, Harry's hand sunk into the wall. The bricks folded away and Harry fell through. Draco panicked and started to run towards the opening, but the wall closed before he could get through. Panic welled up in him and he banged against the wall, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Suddenly, his fist hit nothing and he felt a hand around his waist, pulling him back into the room. He let out a startled shriek, but a hand covered his mouth. The wall closed once more.

"Relax, Draco." The familiar voice calmed him. It was just Harry. The hand in front of his mouth fell and Draco sucked in a pant. Draco didn't fail to notice, however, that Harry kept his hand firmly around Draco's waist, hugging them together.

"It's a hidden room, like the Room of Requirement." Harry explained in his ear. "Except it is always here. You just have to press in the sixth brick under the torch in the hall, same in the room. It leaves you enough time to get in and out, and then closes again so no one notices its presence."

"I… I see…" Draco replied, feeling a bit silly for panicking like he did. But his heartbeat did not slow with the comforting information. It seemed his heart was well aware of the close proximity of the other boy.

"We are lucky to have found it!" Harry exclaimed, letting Draco free and twirling around the room with a large smile. "Don't you see? The room solved our problem."

Feeling a little lonely now that Harry left his side, Draco hugged himself. "Problem?"

"Sure! We were both nervous about talking openly because of our houses, right? Well, we can come here and no one will bother us! No one will even know!" Harry's grin was so full of excitement that it spread to Draco.

"I see. Yes, that could work." Draco felt a little bit better about the school year now that was a little promise of a social life.

Harry plopped down on the sofa. "And as a plus, we have comfortable seating. Come join me."

Draco slowly made his way to the couch where Harry sat. As he neared his heart picked up it's pace. He paused for a minute before sitting delicately down by his companion.

"Do you always do that?" Harry asked abruptly.

"Do what?" Draco asked, tilted his head slightly to annunciate his question.

"Sit so properly." Harry laughed, as if it is obvious. "In fact, you are always so uptight."

"I am not!" Draco objected. Noticing the difference in his posture versus Harry's, he frowned. "I guess I was raised that way."

"Well loosen up! It's making me feel awkward!" Draco couldn't really grasp an awkward Harry, because he was a pretty easy going guy, but he tried to relax into the couch. Harry smiled a little and shook his head.

"First off…" He scooted towards Draco and leaned in, "you need to let your appearance relax a bit." Harry slid one of his slender fingers underneath the knot of the tie, then pulled it loose. Draco frowned, failing to see how this would made Harry any less awkward.

"There. You look a little less uptight that way." Harry pursed his lips in thought. "But you still haven't reached your full potential."

Draco sighed. "What do you want now? For me to wrinkle my clothes? I refuse to look poor." Not that he wasn't now, but he still had standards.

Harry grinned and shook his head again. He extended his hand and ruffled Draco's hair. Draco let out a huff of exasperation as he tried to lean away and get free. "What in the bloody hell was that for?"

"Better."

"How could this be better? It looks like I just took a nap and forgot to tidy up!"

"No." Harry said, crosses his arms triumphantly. "You look like you were snogged."

Draco's eyes widened with embarrassment at that statement. Flustered he attempted to straighten himself up. "Why would I want to look like that! I haven't even been snogged so there is no sense in…"

Harry reached forward and stilled Draco's hand with his. "Well, would you stay like that for a while if you were snogged?"

"I…. yeah… sure. I guess." Draco floundered, unable to come up with a witty reply.

Harry smiled devilishly, as if that's what he had planned the entire time. Without allowing Draco more thought on the matter, Harry pressed his lips to his. They were soft and warm, causing Draco to sigh and lean into the kiss. Harry worked Draco's lips with his own, nipping and sucking Draco into a pool of need.

His tongue darted out to trace the seam of Draco's lips and he gasped at the sensation on his sensitized lips. Briefly the thought that Harry had coaxed his mouth open the same way the first time flashed through his mind, but the thought was broken by the probing tongue now invading his mouth.

Draco couldn't hold his voice in anymore and moaned, clutching himself to Harry desperately. Up until now, Harry is the only one that has ever been able to completely have Draco at his mercy. Not even the Dark Lord was able to do that.

Only vaguely aware of his surroundings, Draco could feel the cloth of the couch press against his back and he knew he shifted positions. Harry's tongue never stopped thrusting and stroking, driving Draco mad. As if Draco needed any more stimulation, he felt slim fingers thread through his hair and tug lightly to hold him in place.

If he'd been more of himself, he'd find the little mewling noises he was making embarrassing. But as it was, he didn't care for much beyond the warm body that covered him and the tongue that battled with his own. Surprising himself, Draco arched up into Harry, the sensation causing both of them to groan.

Harry broke free with a pant, their lips still brushing. "Draco…" He whispered with heavy lids. The hand that wasn't holding onto Draco's hair slid down the boy's body, towards the zipper of his slacks.

"Harry… what…." Draco managed before his words were silenced by another kiss. Harry skillfully worked Draco's zipper down and slid his hand into his kegs. Draco gasped and harry also strangled that noise, his tongue effectively keeping Draco pliable.

Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's shaft, causing Draco to thrust up with surprise. The friction caused an electric sensation to fly through Draco and he cried out into Harry's mouth. He could feel Harry's lips stretch into a grin around his own.

Needing no further encouragement, Harry began stroking with a steady rhythm. He occasionally stopped to massage along the balls and brush his thumb along the slit on the head. Harry was so damn good at this, Draco was still having a hard time believing that was a virgin. That thought was quickly killed as sensation blinded his senses and he began to move his hips with Harry's hand.

On a started gasp, Draco came into Harry's hand. He twitched through the duration of the orgasm, clutching onto his partner's shirt and tossing his head back on a small cry. Spent, Draco collapsed onto the couch.

He swiveled his hooded eyes towards Harry and his breath caught as he saw Harry lick a dollop of cum off of his finger. His pupils were wide as saucers with need and his lids were hooded. If his flushed cheeks didn't do it, the hard shaft pressing into Draco's hip made him realize that Harry didn't relive himself.

To his shock, Harry got up off the couch and righted his clothes so that his robe was covering his midsection best as possible. "NOW you look snogged." He announced.

"Harry… aren't you going to…" Draco propped himself up on his elbows, eying Harry curiously.

"No." His smile was heart stopping as he grinned at Draco. "I don't want to rush things. I already have enough with my overzealous libido. I'll leave things the way they are today."

"But…" Draco started to object, but was greeted with a shaking head.

"Just, let me do things my way, okay?" Harry's face was kind. Almost more kind than Draco thought he deserved, but he swallowed and nodded.

Harry took out his wand and performed a quick tidying spell on Draco to get rid of any sticky residue, but curiously left himself. He walked to the wall and turned just enough to peer over his shoulder.

"Shall we say tomorrow at 6 pm? We can meet again?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." And with Draco's confirmation, Harry pressed the sixth brick down and left through the small doorway. It closed and wiped Harry from sight.

The scene played through Draco's mind again and again. And oddly, it didn't make him feel embarrassed or ashamed. It thrilled him. He was elated. Everything he had always wanted, in one simple day. A new future, a new friendship, loyal comrades, and Harry Potter.

_Next time, _Draco thought with an impish smile, _Harry won't be able to walk away._


	4. Bubbling Confessions

Harry relaxed into the bubbling waters of the prefect bathtub. They hadn't bothered to change the password since Harry's fourth year, and he is taking advantage of that to the fullest – not that he couldn't use it if the password was changed anyways. Dumbledore gave him full rights to the prefect bathroom when he made his best friends prefects. It's a plus of being a favorite of the Headmaster.

He was still painfully erect from his encounter with Draco earlier. In fact, that's why he came to this bathroom. It's private, the chances of running into another prefect were slim, and he could sit and think about the upside down day in peace. Not that much thought really had to be done; the images of the day were flying through his brain like a movie.

Draco was absolutely lovely. Those were words that Harry thought he never would admit to himself. But the image of Draco sprawled on the velvet cloth of the maroon couch did not lie. Something about the contrast of his pale skin and platinum hair against the rich color of the cloth was beautiful. But then the image delves into the realm of enchanting as Harry recalled the flush to Draco's cheeks and the slight swell to his lips from being well kissed. Perfection.

And he'd be damned if the thought didn't send even more blood shooting downwards. If he didn't do something about it soon, he feared that he would get brain damage. Not to mention that the image of Draco taunted him… no… beckoned him to find release. Somehow.

Closing his eyes, and picturing Draco's face in his minds eye, he let his hand sink below the water and brush his erection. A jolt of desire shot through him as he tossed his head back on a throaty moan. How did he resist finishing what he started with Draco?

With slow, agonizing strokes he tortured himself. He knew, the longer the torture the better the release. And then perhaps he'd be sated for a while, and he could somehow maintain any ounce of civility that was left between Draco and himself. But the desire could only build as Harry became fully aware that his hand wasn't even close to enough. It was frustrating, and led to a pitiful climax. But it would have to be enough for now.

At least the discomfort had finally ebbed as he did what his body craved… somewhat. Harry ran his fingers through his wet black hair on a sigh as he rooted through his robes, discarded next to the bath, and grabbed his wand. He used a quick spell to clean up the residue left in the tub from his shameful session.

The mermaid in the glass giggled and Harry looked up to her with a scowl. Luckily she didn't talk, or else she'd have all sorts of stories to tell the other tapestries and such. Harry was just relieved that Myrtle didn't decide to show herself.

He put his wand back and ran his hand over the bubbles, spacing out with sudden exhaustion. It is funny what an orgasm could do; it both relaxed and sedated Harry. Just as he was about to get out of the tub, a familiar voice rang through the room.

"Harry? That you, mate?"

"Yeah, Ron. It's me." Harry eased himself back into the tub and relaxed, knowing that Ron would be offended if he didn't chat.

His red-haired best friend grinned at him and dipped himself into the large tub with Harry. It was more like a Jacuzzi than anything. "We missed you at dinner."

"Yeah, I wasn't really that hungry…" Harry replied, trying to figure out a way to explain his absence.

"You sure you aren't just avoiding Mione and I?" Ron asked with that nervous grin he sometimes wore. Seeing the familiar expression made Harry feel a little guilty. He was avoiding them, but not entirely on purpose.

"It's not that, Ron, I've just been really tired lately. I might be sick… or something." Harry tried to hide his face by pretending to look at the mermaid. Seeing that he was paying attention to her, she giggled and dived into the glass water. Silence stretched between them.

"I know what the problem is." Ron spoke quietly.

Harry looked to his friend with raised brows. "You do?"

"You like Hermoine don't you?" He said through narrowed orange lashes. Harry could have chocked on his own tongue.

"What?"

"You like Mione. That's what you've been acting so strange around us, you are jealous and it – "

"Ron! I don't like Hermione!" Harry interrupted almost frantically. This conversation was getting worse and worse as time went on.

"You don't have to lie to me Harry, as friends we can work this out. Hermione and I will try to be less clingy around you and –"

"RON!" Harry interjected. Desperate to get him to stop on the tangent he was going, he told him the only thing that could make him believe him. "I'M GAY!"

"What?" Ron sputtered. This time he looked alarmed, and ready to scramble out of the bathtub. "Then you don't like Hermione and you…"

"No, Ron. I don't like you either. Not like that. You are my best friend." Harry sighed and rubbed at his scar, a nervous habit. At those words, Ron relaxed back into the rub. Gay or not, Harry was still Harry after all.

"Bloody Hell, Harry. How long have you known?" He asked, more concerned with how long Harry has been keeping it secret than anything.

"Since the Triwizard Tournament." Harry said softly.

"Cedrick…" Ron's eyes widened with realization. Harry was depressed over Cedrick's death for a long time, and even cried in public. It made sense that he loved him.

"Yeah…" Harry kept his eyes down, not wanting to show Ron that they were tearing up.

"Blimey, Harry. That's terrible…" Ron's words were sincere, Harry could hear it in his voice. He was probably imagining how he would feel if Hermione died in front of him.

"Yeah, it was a while ago… I'm starting to get over it… recently…" Of course, the presence of a certain Slythrin was helping the process along greatly.

"So, you definitely don't…?"

"No, Ron. I am not attracted to you."

"Ouch."

"Don't take it personally. I just always viewed you as a friend, not a love interest." The corner of Harry's mouth tilted up in an amused grin.

"Then, since Cedrick you haven't found anyone? At all?" Ron seemed really concerned about Harry's love life, now that he knew he wouldn't ruin his relationship with Hermione.

"Um…" Harry replied, trying to find the right words that wouldn't make his answer an outright lie. Ron must have noticed that the question struck a nerve. Realization must have dawned on his features as he connected the dots from earlier that day.

"No… Harry… please don't tell me…" Ron's face seemed to crumple from relief to disbelief. Figuring the cat was out of the bag, Harry spoke.

"…Draco and I have a thing…"

"No!" Ron groaned, putting his hand over his face. "Not MALFOY. Anyone but that. He's a SLYTHERIN Harry! He's doing this to get at you!"

"Draco. Not Malfoy. And I highly doubt that he's deceiving me."

"You have been blinded by puppy love! Oh god, I knew this Malfoy thing couldn't bode well…"

"Ron, please. Just… trust my judgment. Something changed." Harry's voice must have held a certain aura of desperation, because Ron closed his mouth and stared at Harry. "Please…."

A sigh escaped from Ron's chest. The right to reject a companion is a duty of a true friend. But ensuring happiness of your friend is the number one mission to accomplish. And Harry wasn't going to be happy right now unless Ron didn't disapprove.

"I don't have to like it, but I want you to be happy, if only for a while. Just remind Malfoy that if he betrays you I will pound his face in." Ron spat the words, obviously against saying them.

"Delightful." Harry said dryly as Ron got up from the tub. He grabbed a towel to dry himself, then turned to Harry as a sort of after thought.

"Can I tell Mione about this?" He asked, as if it just occurred to him that sharing absolutely everything with Hermione wouldn't be okay. That made Harry smile, that he cared enough about his feelings to ask.

"Go ahead. It wouldn't be fair to tell you and not Hermione anyways."

Grinning now that he had some good gossip points to share with his girlfriend, he dressed and then paused. "I'll see you in the morning then, at breakfast?"

They didn't room together anymore; Ron is a prefect and gets his own room.

"Sure, mate. See you then."

Ron winked at Harry before walking through the door. Harry stared at the spot where his best friend was, a huge weight off of his chest. It felt refreshing to let out a secret, only once in a while.


	5. Unexpected Loyalties

Draco tried not to feel nervous as he headed toward the Slytherin Commons. Sure, most of the Slytherins were out to get his blood. Sure, he would have to watch his back every moment of every day. Sure, he would probably die by the end of the year. At least they don't know about him and Harry yet, right?

He had to restrain himself from groaning. If they knew he was a goner for sure. He figured that at the moment they were trying to be discreet and didn't want to get expelled and sent to Azkaban for killing him, but if the thing about him snogging Harry got out….

Draco rubbed his neck, swallowing nervously. He could imagine quite a few emerald green curses flying his way. At least he had one ally, and he was hoping that it stayed that way. Crabbe was a big guy, and served as a good barrier from malicious intent. He swallowed nervously once more as he came up to the gargoyle that showed the entrance to the Common Room.

He nearly jumped from his skin when a figure slid out from behind it. He recognized her features almost immediately though, and became a bit nervous. Sure he had known her since they were young, and sure she claimed to have been in love with him as kids, but that didn't guarantee her loyalty.

"Pansy." He whispered, slightly scared.

Her face looked scared as well. Her gaze darted around the dark dungeon hallway before returning to Draco's face. "Draco… there's a trap inside the Common Room. They are after you... the followers."

Draco felt his mouth go dry and his eyes dart toward the Slytherin entrance. "I…"

"Don't go in there…" Pansy hesitated. "Do you trust me?"

It was Draco's turn to hesitate. Did he? He wasn't sure of who was a friend or a foe anymore. He assumed Crabbe was a friend, he never showed anything malicious towards him. If anything he acted normal. And Pansy… well he had known her forever. She was practically his best friend. But was he brave enough to trust her?

Hurt danced over her fingers, but she held out a shaking hand to him. "I can take you a secret route through the girl's dorm, and you can go to your room from there. Please, Draco. I…I don't want you getting hurt."

Draco seemed to have made up his mind. If he can't trust her, who can he trust? She knew more about him than anyone, even his own father. Like that, he took her hand firmly, without even trembling with indecision.

Hers was trembling, however. But she seemed to relax at his touch. She was nervous then, to see if he would still honor their friendship. But, Draco knew that although she was a Slytherin, Pansy as a good girl. She didn't try to imitate the Dark Lord, or become a Death Eater. In fact, she wanted to become a mediwitch.

Footsteps echoed down the hall way and her breath hitched in unison with Draco's. She turned and led him into the shadows in silence, afraid perhaps someone would hear them and catch up to him. She put her hand on the wall and murmured "_aperire_", tapping it with her wand thrice. The stones seemed to vanish and let them through. She dragged Draco in with her.

"You should be fine in here." She whispered. "Did you see what I just did? So you know how to get through if need be?"

Draco nodded, and, much to Pansy's surprise, grabbed her and drew her into a hug. "I was afraid you wouldn't speak to me again."

She laughed and patted him on the back lightly. "Why would I ignore the first guy I had a crush on?" Pansy asked with a small smile. "Funny, though. I don't remember you being this affectionate."

Draco blushed a little and let her go. "Sorry… just… having my life on the line puts everything in a little different perspective."

Pansy laughed, took his hand, and started dragging him up the corridor after murmuring a quick lumos spell. "Just don't go doing that to other girls. You'll mislead them. You're just lucky I know you're gay and gave up on you."

Malfoy pursed his lips. "You mean and developed a new thing for Fred Weasley? Sorry to break it to you, love, but I still don't like the Weasley bunch all that much."

Pansy just chuckled. "Well, don't think I didn't notice the glances you were sending Harry Potter at dinner. I do know you well enough to know that black mussed hair and emerald eyes are your type. Considering you've been eyeing him since you were 11."

Draco could feel his pale complexion turn rosy. "Pansy! I hardly…"

A closed mouth smile spread across her face, and it almost looked sweet. "Draco Malfoy, if you can like the Boy-Who-Lived, then I can certainly like Fred Weasley. No offense, but Harry is a stupid, brainless, prat with a deathwish."

"HEY!" Draco said, offended on Harry's behalf. "He's… well he's everything I wish to be. He's brave, cunning… _charming_… and most of all… he's….he's…"

"Full of angst about his position with the Dark Lord, and in need of comfort?" She tried.

"_Understanding._" Draco said, clearly punctuating the fact that he preferred that term to angsty. Though he wouldn't mind comforting him… with warm tender kisses, and soft moans and…

Just before Draco could fully let his mind wander on that tangent, Pansy sighed. "And _Fred._ He's just… so… funny. There is never a dull moment around him. He cares about his family so much… and the room positively lights up when he enters it. Need I talk about his laugh?"

"Merlin, Pansy. I feel like I stepped into a bloody dead poet society. I have no clue how you tell him from his bloody brother anyways. Jeremy was it?"

"His name is _George, _Draco. And it's easy. They hardly have the same personalities if you get down to it."

"I'm sure the letter on the sweater helps you tell them apart, really." Draco snorted and attempted to lead the way, tired of listening to Pansy dribble.

"Of course not. Love helps me tell the difference." She pushed in front of him and felt at the seams of the door. "Ah!" She muttered, and held her wand up to illuminate the wall. A crease clearly showed.

"This is the way in. Tap your wand on that crease twice and say the incantation again, and it'll let you through. It goes straight into my dorm, so it shouldn't be a problem with you walking in on anyone."

"Right." Draco drawled. "Because you are a prefect now."

Pansy smiled. "You would have been too, if things didn't happen the way they did. _Aperire._" She murmured, and an archway appeared again, going into Pansy's dorm.

"You mean if I hadn't betrayed my entire house and family based on some lousy morals?" Draco said dryly, climbing through the arch. Before Pansy could reply, he asked her a question. "What exactly was that passageway made for?"

Pansy looked startled by the sudden question, but replied. "Well it was made to help the prefects come in and out of the dorm without the other students noticing, so that they can keep a more watchful eye on them."

"Does Gregory know about it?" Goyle became the other prefect, oddly enough. It was a rushed decision after Draco was expelled from the position.

"Not at all. In fact, I'm fairly certain that I'm the only one who does. I found out it's location in the Prefect's Edition of Hogwarts: A History. I only found that because I rooted through the restricted section for prefects only. You know Gregory, though. He would rather gouge out his eyeballs than read on his spare time." Pansy scurried to the door and took a peek through the cracks. She bit her lip as she scanned the area, then motioned for Draco to come closer.

"Is it alright for me to go out?" Draco whispered, aware now that the door was open.

Pansy shut the door and looked over her shoulder to him. "Are you sure there isn't somewhere else in the castle where you can take refuge? What if your bunk mates try to hurt you?" The worry dripping from her voice softened Draco and he put his hand on her shoulder lightly.

"Pansy, if I run from this now, any speck of pride I had left as a Malfoy has been diminished. I have to at least stand up for what I believe in. And that means showing them that they don't scare me." Her face was pinched with worry but she nodded with understanding.

"Be careful, Draco. You may be a Malfoy, but you aren't invincible."

"Yeah." Draco sighed and opened the door, giving the area one last perusal. "I know. But really, I am only a Malfoy in name now." He flashed her a kind look over his shoulder, a look that has seldom been seen configured on his face. "Thank you, Pansy. I really mean it."

With that he left her dorm and silently crossed over to the boys side of the house. He slipped into the room that had been assigned to him and was shocked by what he saw. Vincent Crabbe and Blaise Zabini were on their beds, chatting. And between them sat his trunks, a protective charm cast on them. Laying on the third bunk was Theodore Nott. He stared at them as they all greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, Draco." Crabbe said, with a wave.

"I see you let your hair down. It still doesn't look as good as mine, but it'll do." Blaise observed.

"We cast a charm on your stuff. We saw some of the others try to get into it earlier." Theodore announced.

Draco looked between them all with confusion. He held up a hand in surrender and time out.

"Wait… none of you are going to try to kill me? And you are protecting my stuff?" He made a sweeping gesture with his arm as if to illustrate what stuff he was talking about.

"I already told you that we are friends until the end, Draco." Crabbe pointed out. Draco offered him a shaky smile, but he was still a little bit rattled by Blaise and Theodore's sudden allegiance.

Blaise waved his hand as if it weren't important. "I always thought you lot mental for blindly following your parents around. Seems to me like you finally grew a set and became you own person."

Draco could see that. He turned his attention to Theodore, who shrugged. "My Dad's in Azkaban, and it isn't a pleasant place to be. I don't want to end up there, and the way things are going, I will. I think that your way is the best way."

And then Draco felt the sudden urge to cry. But he didn't. A huge weight seemed to have fell from his chest and he blinked away the emotion of relief. He simply pointed to his trunk and said one sentence with indifference.

"I bought some sweets from the trolley on the train, if you blokes would like any."


	6. Platinum Sparrow

Harry stood on the pitch, bathing in a wave of nostalgia. This year, he was the captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich team. Pride swelled in his chest and he had to keep a whisper of a smile off his face. He wanted to look professional for his team.

It was awfully hard to look professional when all he could think of is the pale haired devil named Draco.

Right now, he was waiting for some students to arrive for tryouts. All of his teammates from his first year on the team had already graduated. Right now he had Ginny as Chaser and a backup Seeker, Delmelza Robins as a Chaser, RitchieCoote as Beater, and Ron as Keeper. Currently, He needed another Chaser, another Beater, and a backup for Chaser, Beater, and Keeper. What a headache. He had counted on Jimmy Peakes being a beater for this year, but his parents told him he needed to score better and forbade him from extracurricular sports.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. With that many new players to train, it would be hard to pull off the Quiddich Cup. But, since it was his one year as Captain, he would make it work. He wasn't the genius Seeker for nothing. This year was proving to be more and more stressful as time went on.

A hand landed on his shoulder lightly and Harry jumped. He was here really early, so no one should be here yet. Reflex demanded him to pivot around quickly while reaching for his wand, but his muscles relaxed when he saw who it was. When he _realized_ who it was, however, they tensed again.

"Draco," He hissed with panic. "_What are you doing here?_"

Despite the fact that he didn't want Draco to be caught with him on the pitch Gryffindor had reserved, he couldn't stop his open admiration of the boy. Draco had his arms crossed over his chest, his thin frame perfectly accented by the flow of his robes. The silky platinum tendrils of his hair ruffled in the wind slightly as he regarded Harry with his silver eyes. Curiously, his tie was loosened and the front of his robe draped open to reveal his uniform. The Malfoy he knew before would always look pristine at all times. This Malfoy… no _Draco_… he looked relaxed. And the look did wonders for him.

A corner of his pink lips tugged up in a smirk that held none of the smugness it used to. Only… fondness? "It's alright, Harry. No one is here yet, I checked. I just wanted to stop by to say hello. I miss Quiddich a lot so I thought I could watch in the stands. Discreetly, of course."

It took Harry a moment to process what Draco had said, a frown playing on his mouth. Why did he miss Quiddich? As difficult as it would be this year to compete with Draco in a violent game such as Quiddich, he was his rival Seeker. So shouldn't he be starting practice soon?

The answer clicked. In Quiddich, people could get hurt. They could even die. If Draco were to go up into the air with his fellow Slytherins, they could easily hit him with a bludger and make it seem like an accident. Hex his broom. They could even "accidentally" knock him from his broom. If Draco dared to play Quiddich, he would die.

"Oh…" Harry swallowed, trying to push the pity he felt away. Draco was a proud man and he would hate pity. But he couldn't imagine not being able to play Quiddich. It would be tough since he relished the feel of air on his face and the adrenaline of the game.

Draco laughed, the sound warm. A warmth that grinded against any conception of Malfoy he had ever made. Harry felt his heart flutter in his chest at the sound and held his breath, if only briefly. How… beautiful. This new reformed Draco was like a god on Earth. A magical drug that ignited a pleasant fire within you and spread tingles of happiness and awareness around.

"Harry," Draco said, drawing him from his thoughts. Harry silently willed his pulse to slow as he focused on the swirling silver depths of Draco's eyes. "You don't need to look so dejected. You'll do fine."

Draco put a hand on Harry's arm for comfort, and Harry was distracted by those beautiful thin fingers of his. Draco's skin was so soft, and he felt the desire thicken. Draco thought that he was nervous about the try-outs? Silly. His reactions were based purely off of concern and longing.

But he still liked the fact that Draco tried to comfort him. Darling man.

"Draco…" Harry blurted. "After the try-outs, do you want to have a spar match?"

The suddenness of the request caused Draco to blink in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I…" Harry blushed, thinking that this sounded like he was asking Draco on a date. But if he missed Quiddich… "I was just thinking that maybe you would like to have a little match with me, for old time's sake. I'll release the snitch, and whoever finds it first wins."

"Well…" Draco seemed to be pondering this request. "What do we win?" He finally asked, a mischievous smile lighting his features. THAT was more like the Malfoy he was used to.

"U-uh…" Since Harry had just blurted out the thought as soon as it formed, he really hadn't thought it through. "Winner… gets… to choose the topic of conversation in our room."

"You've got a deal, Potter." He drawled in an imitation of his old self and held out his hand to shake on it. Draco's grin spread wider and Harry had a sinking feeling that he would regret this. Never the less, Harry shook with Draco. He would at least accomplish his goal of making Draco feel better.

Draco's eyes widened and released Harry's hand like it burned him. "Bullocks. I hear some people coming." He started to back away. "I'll see you after the try-outs." He assured Harry before hurrying under the bleachers where he could remain concealed.

Harry scowled, not happy for his time with Draco to be cut short. A year ago he would have been looking for a way to escape his company. Now spending time without him was just downright irritating. Sure enough the cause of his lover's disappearance rounded the corner and Harry sent a molten green glare at them.

The group faltered in their step at seeing his grumpy disposition, but continued forward. There was a group of five, and he had eleven signed up to try out. He sighed.

"Make a straight line in front of the box containing the balls, facing me. We are still waiting on six more people." He didn't miss the rumble of annoyance in his voice as they scurried to obey. This might be a good thing. They might give it their all to please him.

As he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, acutely aware of a silver gaze watching him from the shadows, he tapped his foot impatiently. The sooner the try-outs are over, the sooner he can play with Draco. The phrasing of his thoughts caused his mind to go south and he cursed under his breath. He definitely did not need to sport wood in front of the newbies.

As the rest of the students showed up one by one, Harry did a mental perusal of the candidates. Some were as young as second years, their young bright eyes eager to please as they practically bounced with nerves and anticipation. The oldest he allowed for try-outs were fifth years, and there were a few of those too. There were primarily males, as he had expected, but the females of the group seemed to be sporting more confidence. Good.

"Good Morning. My name is Harry Potter, and I am the Captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich Team." He began, not shifting his annoyed stance.

"Good Morning, Harry!" They all answered in unison and he wanted to grimace. He had to remind himself that enthusiasm was good. The younger students gazed at him with wide sparkling eyes full of admiration. Great. They viewed him as a hero.

"I'm sure you all have positions you would like to try out for, and I respect your wishes. However, to begin, I would like for you all to take to the air and show me that you can fly well while I analyze which position I feel your flight pattern suits the best. This way I can try to find your best fit." His annoyance had spiked with the fact that he had fans in the arena so he made a point of having eye contact with every single student and staring them down.

"Please mount your brooms and kick off when I blow my whistle." Harry instructed, lifting said whistle to his mouth. "When you hear my whistle again, I would like for you to land."

The newbies rushed to obey his orders, some looking rather clumsy as they slung a leg over the shaft of the broom. When they had all settled, Harry blew his whistle. They kicked off at once, soaring up. Harry watched them for a minute to take in their technique.

Dreadful.

He looked up to the heavens in a 'why me?' gesture before mounting his broom and taking to the skies. Harry continued climbing altitude until he was about 20 feet about the students so that he could see well. He allowed his eyes to lock on to certain students and follow them while judging their posture and turning radius.

When he felt he had been sufficiently tortured by awfulness, he returned to the ground and blew his whistle. Luckily their landing skills were better than their take off skills because no one was injured when they landed. He almost feared that they would run into each other.

"Alright. I'll start with one of you at a time. Evolutions per position should take no more than 5 minutes. Until it is your turn, please wait in the stands. I will call your name when I am ready for you. You may leave when you are finished, and I will post the results tomorrow." He pulled a list out from his pocket, the very same list that every student here had signed showing their interest in joining the team. He read off the first name. "I'll start with Heather Tremain."

Everyone except the girl he assumed to be Heather left the pitch to sit in the bleachers. She was one of the group's better flyers, so he had a little bit of hope put on this one. She looked like she would make a good Chaser, especially since she flew with speed.

"What position would you like to try out for? We are accepting a Chaser, Beater, and a backup Keeper, Beater, and Keeper."

"Beater, sir." She said with a grin. He fought the urge to grimace. She definitely did _not_ have the muscles to be a beater, nor the accuracy. Nothing could ever be easy for him, could it?

Ten more hopefuls later, and about twenty different evaluations, he was watching the last of them leave the pitch. He had it all sorted out in his mind, with notes on the list to match. He had come to one conclusion: he was DOOMED. It was going to take some serious training to get them in line.

He plopped down on the box that contained the balls necessary to play Quiddich and took off his glasses to rub his eyes with stress. At least he could look forward to Ron helping him. Not to mention Ginny. Both of them were quite skilled and could aide him greatly.

The thought made him frown. He would have to deal with Ginny this entire school year during Quiddich. The same girl who was his number one fan/stalker. He only put up with it because she was his best friend's sister. What a mess.

Harry felt a gentle hand slide over the curve of the back of his neck and knead slightly. The electricity the touch sparked left him no doubt that it was Draco. He sighed and tilted his head back into the touch, the soft skin of Draco's hand like ecstasy and amrbosia to his senses.

"Where did you learn to do that so well?" Harry murmured, the sound rough with his relaxation.

"Well, if you are thinking it's because I have lots of practice, I don't." Draco snapped. "A Malfoy never massages someone else. I learned from my personal masseuse Karen."

"Hate to break it to you…" Harry mumbled, his eyes still closed in surrender, "but you are massaging someone else right now."

"I know, Potter!" Draco snapped, and Harry noted that Draco only used his last name now when he was being annoying. "But if you don't remember, I'm not exactly a Malfoy anymore, and you are sort of an exception."

Draco began to pull away, but Harry moaned with obvious disappointment. "No… don't stop…" He whispered, the words almost erotic.

Draco seemed to hesitate but then returned his hand to its task.

"So you noticed I was getting stressed, huh?" Harry offered, nibbling on his lip as he enjoyed his free massage.

"Anyone would be." He acknowledged, working his hand lower to massage at Harry's shoulder blades.

"They weren't too bad, though…" Harry lied, trying to see it optimistically.

"You are so screwed." Draco said, ever the pessimist. The blunt way Draco said it made Harry burst out laughing, finally opening his eyes to look at Draco. He sucked in a breath as he took him in.

Fall was just starting to kick in, so it was a little nippy in the mornings. Draco's rosy cheeks expressed that. His usually cold eyes were soft and warm, like molten silver. His luscious lips were curved ever so slightly into a fond smile as stray light hair fell into his eyes.

Harry couldn't stop himself from reaching out and tucking the naughty strand away from Draco's magnificent face. Draco's eyes widened with the contact, but he leaned into the caress almost instinctually. Harry's heart felt like it was going wild, beating so fast he felt like it would burst through his ribs at any moment.

The urge to lean in and kiss the other boy was immediately tossed aside as he considered what would happen to Draco if someone were to see. This wasn't their private room. He could keep his desires in check until their meeting later.

Probably.

Clearing his throat to break the moment, Harry stood up and held his hand out to Draco. Question lit up Draco's eyes, but he took Harry's hand and stood up. Harry dropped the hand, severing contact, before grabbing his Firebolt and facing Draco wearing a smug, self-confident smile.

"I bet you I can get the snitch first, and then I will make you talk about how awesome I am for hours as my reward."

Draco could obviously see a challenge when it was issued. He stood and drew his wand. "_Accio Nimbus 2001_." His voice was throaty, so perhaps he was as affected by their encounter as Harry was. It took a minute or so, but soon the broom appeared on the horizon and flew into Draco's waiting hand.

"Sorry about the wait, Potter, but Malfoy's always use the best. Therefore your shabby practice brooms would simply not do." He sounded just like he used to, his competitive spirit at its peak. Except instead of that infuriating sneer that he always wore when making such statements, he wore a soft smirk. Harry knew that when he said things like that now, he was only teasing to amuse him.

Harry reached into his pocket and curled his fingers around a snitch. When Professor McGonagall declared Harry the Captian, she gave him his own snitch as a gift. More a trinket than anything, to remind him of how he began his passion, but it was still fully functional.

Sensing Harry's wish to use it, the snitch unfurled its wings then worked them into the speed of a hummingbird's. He released it and watched it fly away and disappear, its tiny size hard to spot within such a large arena. They waited a few moments, allowing the snitch to become good and lost, before they looked to each other.

"Ready, Harry?" Draco taunted.

"I'm always ready to kick your tail." Harry grinned.

Both of the boys kicked off the ground and soared up, up, up. When they reached a decent height they slowed and leveled, then circled around each other. Both of the boys wore an air of exhilaration, adrenaline and excitement being showcased in their eyes as the wind whipped their hair around.

Once more, Harry had to admire Draco. He looked beautiful as the sun gently kissed his pale skin and the wind wrapped him in a tight embrace. His platinum hair glinted in the sun, almost making it sparkle.

Harry was almost too distracted to notice that Draco had lifted an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth mischievously. Draco leaned into his broom slightly and zoomed towards the other boy before he could react. He leaned forward and placed a feather light and extremely teasing kiss on Harry's nose before pulling his hood over his head and face.

"Hey!" Harry sputtered, indignant. When he pulled the hood from his face, Draco was gone. He frowned with confusion and looked around, then felt slender fingers tickle his ankle playfully. His head whipped down to see Draco underneath him and grinning.

Harry couldn't help but grinning back. "You…" He began before cutting himself off and grabbing Draco's arm to prevent escape. He willed his broom to descend a little so they were level before he wickedly added "You're gonna get it…"

Cold fingers shot forward and nuzzled into Draco's side, tickling him. Draco started laughing unwillingly at the sensation, wiggling on the broom and trying to maneuver it to escape. However Harry followed and administered his torture while laughing along with his victim.

Sensing a brief opening, Draco dove and then zoomed off. "Catch me if you can!" He called. Oh, he could.

Harry dove after Draco, who was doing leisurely loops in the air. When Harry came near he corkscrewed out of reach with a chuckle of amusement. They played like that for a while, Harry coming near and Draco easily evading him.

Finally Draco seemed to have decided enough was enough. He accelerated until he was zipping through the air at untold speed, then flung his arms out as if he were flying. His platinum hair whipped around his face as his eyelids fluttered closed peacefully. He looked free, like a bird.

Harry would be damned if he didn't have his eyes on the most beautiful bird in existence.

He would also be damned if he wasn't going to catch it.

Leaning forward, he sped to Draco then wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. Except Draco didn't tease him and try to escape like before. Instead, he turned to Harry with a huge smile and held up the snitch.

"I won."


End file.
